


"Two Fingers in the Ass, Please"

by isaidmeow



Series: Facebook and Firsts by embro [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fingering, Louis is Gemma's friend, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidmeow/pseuds/isaidmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facebook Harry'ego zostaje zhakowany.<br/>Harry nie jest pod wrażeniem.<br/>(Harry dostaje palcówkę.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Two Fingers in the Ass, Please"

**Author's Note:**

[Rozdział drugi (tutaj)](http://my-turn-to-say-meow.tumblr.com/post/86897880432/tytul-facebook-and-firsts-autorka-embro)

Tłumaczenie jest dostępne na moim tumblrze. Zapraszam!

 


End file.
